Mi Princesa
by Aralen-Chan
Summary: 1 año a pasado desde que nuestra hermosa princesa, Twilight Sparkle, regreso del mundo humano. Aun así, su corazón no ha cambiado de idea respecto a sus sentimientos por el joven que conoció en ese mundo, mas ella se lo niega. ¿Pero que pasaría si en un baile de mascaras, se encuentra con el amor de su vida... Flash Sentry? ¿Que es lo que sucederá con lo que siente ambos entre si?


**Capítulo 1**

_**¿Baile de Máscaras?**_

* * *

_Podemos cerrar los ojos a algo que no queremos ver... pero no podemos cerrar los ojos a algo que no queremos sentir_

* * *

1 año ha pasado desde que la princesa Twiligth Sparkle regreso del mundo humano. Era unos centímetros más grandes que sus amigas, y su cabello se había alargado más, ya no tenía esas chasquillas en su rostro, ahora su melena estaba tirada para el lado, sus pestañas eran más largas y negras, los ojos los tenia pintado de un morado oscuro pero muy bonito, traía puesta su corona de Los Elementos de la Armonía, mas unos hermosos zapatos y un collar con una gema parecido a la corona.

Twiligth iba caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo. Le habían dicho que la princesa Celestia tenía una maravillosa noticia a ella y sus amigas, lo cual no le entusiasma mucho, su mirada estaba perdida, a pesar de tanto tiempo que ha pasado, no podía olvidar a aquel chico que la había ayudado en el mundo humano, no sabía cómo o porque, pero simplemente no podía olvidarle. Aun que, últimamente sentía que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, la ha estado observando. Entonces fue cuando llego al salón principal, al entrar, se encontraban sus amigas, la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, y la princesa Candence.

- Bien, como ya estamos todas reunidas, les voy a dar una gran noticia - hablo la princesa Celestia haciendo que todas nosotras sonriéramos, menos una, Twilight.

- ¿Y cuál es la gran noticia? - dijo Apple Jack

- Que dentro de poco se hará una baile de mascara, más o menos en 1 semana - sonrió, y las caras de las chicas se mostró gran felicidad

- ¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! - grito Rarity, y todos les quedaron mirando - ¡¿1 SEMANA?! ¡¿SE DA CUENTA QUE ESO ES MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA QUE PUEDA DISEÑAR NUESTROS VESTIDOS?! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Una catástrofe! ¡Tengo que irme! tengo que comprar telas, zapatos, hilo, accesorios, moños... es mucho trabajo, ¡Adiós chicas, nos vemos después! - y se fue corriendo del salón

- Rarity siempre va a hacer Rarity - dijo Rainvow Dash rodando los ojos

- Pero bueno... ¡HAY QUE FESTEJAR! ¿No? de eso se tratan las fiestas, especialmente de máscaras, ¡ESTO VA A HACER FABULOSO! - festejo Pinkie Pie haciendo que todas rieran.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo planearemos esto? - dijo Fluttershy

- Rainvow Dash se encargara de las luces; Apple Jack de la comida; Pinkie Pei de la música; Rarity, bueno, los vestidos; Fluttershy la decoración, y Twilight de la organización, ¿de acuerdo? - las miro, y estas asintieron

- ¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Andando! – dijo Pinkie

- ¿Que sucede Terronsito de azúcar? ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Applejack, pero ella no respondía -¿Twlight?

- ¿Aahh? Ah, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes - le sonrió

- Esta bien, vamos - dijo Applejack

- Si - dijo Twilight - ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? es que él es tan... lindo, que... Agghhh Twiligh, deja de pensar en él, él es de otro mundo, y aquí de seguro él no ha de existir - pensó, y suspiro, siguiendo a su amiga para los preparativos del baile.

Después de aquella noticia, las chicas se dirigieron al gran salón, por el camino iban hablando y riendo, hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta, y entraron.

- Wow, este salón es más grande de lo que era antes – dijo Fluttershy

- Así es Fluttershy, hicieron una reconstrucción de este salón la semana pasada – hablo Candence – Muy bien chicas, comencemos; Rainvow Dash, ¿alguna idea para las luces?

- Bueno, pues… podrían ser unas luces de diferentes colores, como es un baile… para bailes movidos podrían ser de todos los colores, y para el vals, luces de color morado oscuro, rojo, o blanco.

- Buena idea Rainvow; ¿Applejack?

- Se me ocurrió que podríamos tener diversas variedades de comida, galletas, postres, bebidas, y muchos pasteles, incluso podríamos tener de manzana, yo y mi familia podríamos traer la comida con unas horas de anticipación, estoy segura que todos querrán ayudar – dijo contenta nuestra poni vaquera

- Ahí que rico, ¿podrías traer pastel de manzana? ¡Es que me encantan! – sonrió Candece, dando unos saltitos

- Por supuesto princesa – dijo Applejack

- ¿Y tú Fluttershy? ¿Alguna idea con la decoración?

- Pues, había pensado unos listones dorados, y entre medio unas flores rojas hechas con listones carmesí, por todos lados podríamos poner flores blancas y rojas, manteles blancos, pero en resumen, podríamos decorarlo con cosas naturales. Y la bola de espejos ira en el techo, justo en el centro.

- Mmmmm, con que… ¿Cosas naturales? Flores naturales, plantas naturales, decoración completamente natural… ¡ME ENCANTA! Simplemente me encanta; ¿Pinkie Pei?

- ¡UH UH UH! Primero podríamos poner música de gala para las presentaciones, luego, una vez de que estén todos, podríamos poner una música fabulosa, y después un hermoso vals, jajajajajaa va a hacer FAN-TAS-TI-CO jajajjaaa

- Jajajaaa ya lo creo Pinki, y tu Twilight, ¿Con que comenzamos? - no responde - ¿Twilight? – no responde

- ¡TWILIGHT! – le grito Rainvow Dash en la oreja

Narra Twilight:

- ¡TWILIGHT! – me grito Rainvow en la oreja

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – grite – ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué te sucede Twilight?, estas distraída - me pregunto Fluttershy

- ¿Ah?, no, no me pasa nada – mentí

- Esta bien… creo – dijo sin creérselo, la conozco

- Bien, ¿en qué íbamos? – dije

- ¿Qué cómo organizaríamos esto, Twili? – dijo Candece

- Oh, amm, veamos, primero, tendríamos que hacer las invitaciones, y hay que reunir a unos pegasos para que las envíen; después, tenemos que ver la comida, que haremos, quienes la harán, y como y cuando lo traerán; lo siguiente seria la decoración, asignaremos a ciertos ponys para esto, mientras Fluttershy les dirá lo que tienen que hacer y lo que no; Con respecto a las luces, las veremos de acuerdo a la música que pongamos, y para qué momento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me falta algo?

- Si, ¿Cómo le pondremos a este baile? Digo, todo baile debe llevar un tema principal, ¿no? – dijo Applejack

- Así es, se me ocurrió que como ese día empieza la primavera, podría ser, "Primavera Enmascarada" – dijo Candence

- Si, además le va muy bien con el baile – dijo Pinkie Pei

- Entonces está decidido, comencemos con hacer las invitaciones, iré a mi cuarto a prepararlas y traerles una muestra, mientras ustedes pueden escoger a los ponys que las entregaran, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunte mientras las demás asintieron felices

Caminaba emocionada con este tema, tenía razón, debía de olvidarme de aquel chico y disfrutar mi vida, después de todo, ya no le vería más, y con este baile de seguro lo lograría. Seguía caminando hasta la salida del salón, se abrieron las puertas, y entonces me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules, nos miramos unos segundos mientras pasábamos al lado del otro, sentía como mis mejillas se tornabas calientes, y mi corazón se aceleraba, nuestras miradas no se despegaban, traía una armadura dorada, no podía ser mi hermano, ya que le tenía una plateada, su piel era de un color naranja, estaba segura de que le había visto en algún lado, pero… no me acuerdo en donde, ¿Quién sería ese chico? Jamás lo había visto antes… no podría… no podría ser el, no… no puede ser el…


End file.
